Today, technical devices are widely used in the daily life of people of all ages. However, most people do not know how these electronic devices work, nor do they know how to assemble the devices in the way they want. In fact, there is a big gap between the knowledge of an ordinary person and the knowledge related to the devices used and consumed by the person. Therefore, an ordinary people may not be able to design or construct electronic devices. Currently, the electronic devices available on the market have different specifications, and components with different functions do not match with each other in many cases. In addition, electronic modules that can match with each other are usually connected together through a single way, limiting the space for expansion.
The disclosed multi-direction connectable electronic module and modular electronic building system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.